A Surpise Wedding
by Aurora Jarrus
Summary: The crew and Aya give Kanan and Hera the wedding they never had
A/N: Hey guys wanted to do a one-shot about how the rebels throw Kanan and Hera a surprise wedding! Was doing research realized and came across Old Jho's pit stop and thought hey that could be the catering also there is no steak in Lothal (that I know of) so anyway enjoy!

Kanan  
After another exhausting day of training I flop onto my bed rolling over a thought suddenly hit me Hera and I never had a proper wedding we just got married on Lothal in a little church my eyes start to close and I let sleep take over.

Ezra  
I am sleeping peacefully until I feel shaking "hmm" I groan rolling over "Ezra wake up I have an idea!" it's Aya's voice "if you two don't be quiet I'll make you" Zeb growls I throw my pillow at her "ow hey! Meet me in the kitchen in 20 minutes," she says leaving the room.  
Rubbing my tired eyes I climb down the ladder barely getting past Zeb, who flung his arm toward me, I walk down to the kitchen to see Commander Sato the phoenix squadron Ashoka Sabine Chopper and Aya who smiles at me "hey Ezra now that you're here I have an idea" I shake my head "I can tell what is all this?" I ask, feeling extremely confused she laughs.

"I want to throw Kanan and Hera surprise wedding!" she says "okay, how're we going to do this?" I ask Ashoka speaks up "well Rex is going to contact the other clones to build the altar Aya and Sabine are going to get venue flowers and a dress the phoenix squadron is on decorations Chopper Ezra and Zeb are on food and tuxes Sato is going to do wed them and I'm on the rings and cake all right mission wedding is on" she laughs.

Smiling I say "yes commander" Kanan walks into the room, half awake "hey ,what's going on did someone die?" he asks Aya laughs "no we were going over a mission," she says, "oh do you guys need help?" "NO!" Aya and I shout at the same time he raises his eyebrows "guys what's wrong?" he asks I hide my anxiety "nothing" Kanan shrugs.  
"Okay Aya is there any coffee ready?" he opens the cabinet and pulls out his favorite mug world's best Dad grabs the pot and pours it into his mug, taking a sip his face twists and he half spits it out "oh god decaf Aya why!?" he questions she bursts out laughing.

"Sorry but, you get jittery when you drink too much so I switched it to decaf," he rolls his eyes, grabbing the Starbucks dark roast poking in the filter, he dumps in the coffee and presses a button yawning, he sits down at the table soon Hera walks into the kitchen, eyes widening in curiosity "hello everyone what's going on?" she asks looking at Kanan half slumped over the table. He sighs "Hera they're planning a mission on their own and who gave Aya that decaffeinated coffee?" he asks, looking up, he looks around suspiciously before returning his head back to the table Hera laughs "wow I can't believe she did that the man takes his coffee serious" she says.

Aya  
The rest of the day I was thrown into wedding plans I sneak into Hera's room and steal a pair of her pants returning them quickly I tell Sabine "she's a size 10 ring size is 7" she nods, smiling "this is going to be so much fun they never had a proper wedding" she says as we head to the dress shop walking inside we immediately search the racks.  
"I think Hera's very simple she doesn't want anything over the top" Sabine says searching through the dresses she gasps when she sees a dress practically ripping it off the rack she shows it to me a very simple tea length a-line dress V-neck plain white with short sleeves a pretty white bow in the back completes the dress "it's beautiful she'll love it".

After looking at shoes, we pick pretty white satin flats for Hera for us, we pick sequin blue flats to go with our royal blue dresses taking the dress up to the front counter, the cashier rings up the dresses we pay for them and head back to the ghost "I have an idea for the bouquets we're going to do wires and crystals" she says after we walk through the door and practically run for Sabine's room.  
Sitting down, she gets out wires pearl beads, crystal beads and glass beads twisting the wire carefully, she shapes into a tree getting out her hot glue gun she skillfully glues the beads onto it "Sabine, it's beautiful," she smiles "thank you now how about you help me with the corsages?" she says showing me how to make them the point of it was to get a crystal bracelet and bead the crystal beads to look like a firework after making four she gets started on the boy's boutonnieres a simple tree design completes the look sighing in relief I ask her how do you think the boys are doing?".

Ezra  
After the girls had snuck off it was Zeb and I's turn to get mission wedding started the excuse for Kanan was we were going to the market he didn't suspect a thing which was strange but hey, I'll take it after arguing with Zeb on where to go for the food we settle on Kanan's favorite restaurant which was Old Jho's pit Stop where they served Kanan's favorite food loth-rat pie we walk in and talk with Jho for a couple minutes we also got the cake out of the way for Ashoka I pay for the catering and leave the cantina.  
After walking a few blocks we find a clothing shop sighing I walk inside after being attacked by some crazy droid with a measuring tap I settle on an all black suit, white undershirt a royal tie black vest black dress pants black jacket and black dress shoes I had memorized Kanan's size.  
"Help!" Zeb shouts I look over to see him stuck in the tux laughing to myself, I walk over and help him into it after he can breathe again, he looks at himself "hey not bad" he says turning around glancing at my watch I gasp.  
"We have to go now Zeb come on!" I shout, he changes back pays and we haul ass to the ghost looking Ashoka waves us over how does it look?" she asks I look around to see the hanger decorated twinkling lights hang from the ceiling an altar in the middle branches are nailed together with leaves and twinkling lights hung from the edge "where did you guys put the ships?".

I question the phoenix squad smiles, then points outside, I see our, ships outside laughing, Aya comes in wearing a royal blue dress she looks beautiful "come, on! Get, in your suits it's almost time we have to get Hera ready!, go find Kanan!" she cries rolling my eyes well she did look beautiful before she opened her mouth, she pushes me into the ghost I hurriedly run to find Kanan then bump into something falling on the ground I look up to see Kanan "hey Ezra" I throw his tux at him "no time Aya will kill me put this on" he raises an eyebrow "just go" "a tux wait what for?" I shove him into his cabin  
Kanan

After slamming into Ezra, he shoves something at me shouting and shoving me into my Cabin I roll my eyes and look at a bag a suit is in it throwing on the suit I walk back outside I see everyone in suits Aya comes up standing on her tiptoes and clips something onto me a crystal boutonniere.  
She starts to shove me into the phoenix command center I smile when I see the ceiling it was an under the stars theme I look and see an altar with Sato standing under it, they threw us a surprise wedding, getting in single file I lead Zeb and Ezra down the aisle Aya and Sabine glow in royal blue dresses.

The organ sounds I look up and see Hera being walked down the aisle, I don't know how but by some miracle her Father had shown up to walk her down the aisle, my heart leaps out of my chest she's so beautiful her cheeks blush wildly Ashoka walks over placing three rings in my palm I close my hand and wait for my beautiful bride she steps up to the alter Sato smiles the organ stops and everyone sits down "today we are gathered to join the lives of Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla in holy matrimony".  
I use the force and float the rings towards Ezra, he takes them, I take her hands in mine, she smiles, tears in her eyes, "I Hera take you Kanan to be my husband, I promise to be true to you in good times in sickness and in health, I will love you and respect you for the rest of my life" she says happy tears falling down her was now my turn "I Kanan take you Hera as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part" Aya and Sabine dab at their eyes Zeb starts sobbing hanging off of Rex who stares at Zeb like a maniac "do you have the rings?" Sato asks Ezra steps forward handing me the rings.

They were beautiful for Hera two rings one ring is made to resemble a diamond but, is made out sterling silver the other a plain silver band to match the first band taking her left hand, I slide the first onto her finger, then the diamond one she looks at them for a minute, then takes my left hand sliding on my simple sterling silver band."I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" taking her in my arms I softly kiss her and take her hand in mine "I now present to you Kanan and Hera Jarrus" we walk down the aisle rose petals are thrown in the air.

The first dance was for Hera and Cham, after their dance was done it was out turn Rex turns up the speakers flightless bird pours through the speakers taking her in my arms we dance slow "this was amazing can you believe they did this for us?" she whispers I look over and see cameras flashing wildly I dip her she laughs.  
The cake was awesome A three tier jogan cake that Ezra and Zeb picked out I couldn't help but beam at all the loth-rat pie looking around I see Sabine is laughing eating a slice of the pie with Zeb Rex and Ashoka talk in the corner the phoenix squadron dances on the dance floor with Sato Aya and Ezra soon it was time to cut the cake we with her hand on top of mine we cut the cake as I go to take a bite of cake Hera puts a hand on my plate tipping it up it goes all over my face laughing I take what's left of it and smash it her face night the rest of the night consisted of laughs and the wedding we never truly had thanks to my Crew and Padawan.  
A/N: sorry guys that was so long I've been wanting to do this one for FOREVER! But here it is thanks for reading and review so proud of this one :D


End file.
